A flat type apparatus for displaying an image (flat panel display) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display (PDP), an EL display (ELD), and a display using an electron-emitting device disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 or the like is a display having many pixels arranged in plane. Such a display is provided with a wiring board having a plurality of wirings on a substrate made of glass or the like and a display is formed by mounting various functional devices such as a TFT and an electron-emitting device disposed on the wiring board.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-342547    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-190769    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-216639